Escolhas Erradas!
by Caliandra
Summary: Numa noite de natal, escolhas erradas foram escolhidas. Agora resta saber se elas darão terrivelmente erradas ou fodidamente certas.


CAPITULO 1

POV Isabella

Sexta-feira, 23 de dezembro de 2013

Hoje é mais um dia comum, exceto pelo fato de que depois da meia noite será véspera de natal. Argh! Odeio natal. Todos estão presos em suas bolhas de felicidade e querem ver as bolhas das outras pessoas.

-Vamos dançar, Bella. - Alice falou me puxando pelo braço em direção a pista de dança.

-Não Ali, eu estou bem aqui. - falei me desvencilhando de suas mãos.

-Droga Isabella. Você veiou na festa para ficar com a cara emburrada? - Alice perguntou nervosa com as mãos na cintura.

-Eu avisei que não estava com humor para participar da festa, e você me escutou? Não. Me trouxe aqui e nem escutou as minhas reclamações, então agora aguenta. - falei calma e bebendo um pouco da minha bebida.

-Argh! Se você não quer se divertir, eu quero. Vamos Jasper. - Alice falou puxando Jasper se juntando a minha prima Kristen e o seu namorado Robert Pattison.

Suspirei cansada e olhei as horas em meu Iphone, 19:30, ele já deve ter ido embora uma hora dessa. Guardei meu Iphone dentro da minha bolsa e caminhei em direção a porta.

-Esteja na casa da Renné até 20:00 da noite, se não você já sabe o escândalo que ela vai fazer. - Kristen falou ao aparecer na minha frente.

-Estarei lá. - falei e passei por ela saindo do salão de festa da empresa..

Caminhei ainda indecisa e olhei em todas as direções do salão da recepção, querendo ter certeza de que ele não estava mais ali. Respirei aliviada quando não o encontrei e caminhei rapidamente até o estacionamento. Tirei as chaves da minha bolsa e desliguei o alarme, e destranquei a porta.

-Isabella Swan? - uma voz muito rouca pronunciou meu nome em um tom divertido.

Virei-me rapidamente para ver quem era o dono da voz, mais tudo que vim foi um pano branco com um cheiro horrível vindo em direção ao meu rosto. Lutei contra a mão que segurava e pressionava o pano em meu rosto, mais foi em vão. O cheiro estava muito forte, e a cada respiração minha, aquele cheiro me deixava tonta e enjoada. Não aguentei mais lutar contra, e meu corpo amoleceu sendo amparado pelo estranho. Meus olhos pesaram e pisquei tentando mante-los abertos, para que a escuridão não vencesse.

-Finalmente você é minha. - foi tudo que escutei antes de apagar completamente e ficar a mercê daquele estranho...

oOoOoOo

...Minha boca continha um gosto amargo, e eu ainda podia sentir aquele cheiro horrível. Me remexi e logo pude senti que estava presa pelos braços e pernas, abrir meus olhos devagar e os fechei quando uma luz forte os feriu. Os abrir novamente, já acostumada com a claridade do lugar, meus olhos arregalaram-se ao ver o lugar, que na verdade era um quarto - de luxo - estranho. Levantei minha cabeça que parecia pesar toneladas e meu desespero gritou a plenos pulmões.

Simplesmente, eu estava totalmente presa e nua em cima de uma casa de dossel, minhas pernas estavam presas pelo tornozelos deixando-me aberta e exposta formando um V, olhei para a cabeceira e minhas mãos estavam presas pelos pulsos. Tentei me soltar, mais foi inútil e gritar não adiantaria, minha boca estava tampada com algo que parecia ser fita adesiva.

_Oh meu deus! Será que fui estrupada?_ Me perguntei mentalmente.

Meu desespero gritou ainda mais alto dentro de mim e passei a gritar, mais tudo que saia de minha boca era sons estranhos. Passei a me remexer na cama enquanto tentava gritar para pedir ajuda. Tudo que eu queria era sair daquele lugar e ir me esconder em minha casa, no meu quarto. Lágrimas de medo, angústia, desespero e raiva, saíram dos meus olhos e escorreram pelos lados do meu rosto molhando meu cabelo vermelho.

Mas do nada, meu corpo ficou paralisado quando escutei barulhos de passos ecoando do lado de fora do quarto, acompanhei os passos olhando para a parede como se eu fosse capaz de enxergar quem estava caminhando do lado de fora.

Queria fechar meus olhos e fingir está dormindo, mais a curiosidade sempre foi um defeito meu. Não resistir e fiquei encarando a porta que se abriu devagar, demorando a revelar quem era o meu sequestrador.

Quando a porta foi totalmente aberta, o meu sequestrador deu um passo a frente e para dentro do quarto. Novamente meus olhos arregalaram-se. Isso é impossível. Era... Era... Era ELE ali em pé na porta. Ele é o meu sequestrador. A princípio o olhei surpresa, depois fiquei confusa por ele está fazendo isso comigo e, por último o olhei com medo e receio. Afinal, apesar de eu está completamente apaixonada por ela há mais de dois anos em segredo, não mudava o fato de está presa nessa e nua cama por ele.

Ele caminhou lentamente pelo quarto, parecendo aumentar minha aflição. Meu coração batia violentamente contra as minhas costelas e chegando até meus ouvidos. Meus olhos seguiam atentamente cada minimo movimento que ele fazia. Ele calmamente levantou seu braço esquerdo e afastou a cortina do dossel da lateral direita, e ficou em pé ao lado da cama examinando e encarando cada pedaço do meu corpo que esquentou com sua inspeção detalhada até demais. Por fim ele chegou ao meu rosto e me encarou, seus olhos transmitiam tantos sentimentos de uma vez, que acabei por desviar daquele olhar.

Prendi a respiração quando ele sentou-se ao meu lado colocando uma mão em cada lado da cama me encurralando ainda mais. Minha respiração foi de vez para o espaço quando ele acariciou um dos meus seios com as pontas dos dedos e descendo até meu umbigo e subindo de volta.

-Você não sabe, o quanto eu imaginei quando eu poderia ver esses montes rosados nus em minhas mãos. - ele falou fechando sua mão em meu seio apertando-o rudemente.

Fechei meus olhos para controlar as reações do meu corpo, mais estava perdendo feio a batalha. Poxa, não sou nenhuma vadia, mais já perdi a conta de quantas vezes sonhei e fantasiei com ele me possuindo. E agora ele está aqui, me tocando finalmente. Fica difícil de resistir.

-E em minha boca. - ele falou tirando-me dos meus devaneios.

Abrir meus olhos a tempo de vê-lo abocanhar o seio que antes ele apertava. Ele começou a sugar forte e mordendo bico de vez em quando. Gemi descaradamente com aquilo e ele olhou para mim. Seus olhos estavam de um verde muito escuro, mais escuro do que os quais eu estou acostumada a encarar de segunda a sexta.

Ele abandonou o seio que sugava, para dá o mesmo tratamento ao outro enquanto ainda mantinha seus olhos presos nos meus. Me remexi querendo fechar minhas pernas, para poder provocar qualquer tipo de atrito em minha intimidade, mais aquilo seria impossível no momento.

-São ainda mais macios e deliciosos do que eu imaginei serem. - ele sussurrou em meu ouvido tirando a fita adesiva da minha boca. - Quero ouvi-la claramente dessa vez. - ele continuou a alar com a voz rouca e extremamente sexy, enviando uma pontada em meu sexo.

_Não Isabella, se controle! Ele te sequestrou, coisa boa é que não vai acontecer com você._ Ordenei a mim mesma.

-Edward... - gemi seu nome sem pensar, ao senti-lo voltar a sugar meu seio.

-Repita. - ele ordenou mordendo com um pouco mais de força. Ali ficaria uma marca. - Repita meu nome novamente. - ele exigiu.

-Edward, eu...

-Assim não. - ele me cortou bruto. - Quero ouvir você gemer meu nome. - ele esclareceu.

-Edward... - gemi novamente quando ele tocou o ponto mais sensível entre minhas pernas, me provocando.

-Assim mesmo. - ele penetrou um dedo em mim. - Eu te deixo molhada. - ele beijou minha bochecha e se dirigiu a minha boca, que eu tratei de tirar do seu caminho. Para em seguida ter o rosto segurado fortemente. - Não resista. - Edward falou sério e irritado com a minha recusa.

-Edward eu... Você... O que você está fazendo? - perguntei ao gaguejo escolhendo bem minhas palavras.

-Não está meio óbvio? - ele respondeu sarcástico e penetrou um segundo dedo os movimentando trazendo o meu alívio. - Vou possuir você, até não sentir mais nada. - ele declarou por fim.

-Pelo amor deus, pare. - pedi tentando não me entregar ainda mais a essa loucura.

-Tem certeza de que quer que eu pare? - ele perguntou e continuou com a sua tortura. - Pois pelo que eu estou vendo, sua boceta está dizendo totalmente o contrário. - ele completou curvando seus dedos, fazendo com que eu mordesse meu lábio inferior para não gemer alto.

Fiquei atônita quando ele tirou seus dedos de mim e levantou. O olhei confusa e meio indignada por ele parar agora. Mais fiquei excitada e amedrontada ao vê-lo abaixar sua calça de moletom junto com sua boxer, expondo seu membro rígido e grosso apontando para mim.

-Esta vendo como ele está? - Edward perguntou se masturbando na minha frente, deixando minha respiração rala. - É assim que fico toda noite quando penso em você. Fico duro e babando ao imaginar que estou fodendo a sua boceta molhada. - gemi e fechei meus olhos querendo provocar algum atrito na minha intimidade.

_Controle-se, controle-se. Seja forte e não se renda._ Minha consciência pedia. _É fácil para ela falar, JÁ QUE NÃO É ELA QUE ESTÁ SENDO TOCADA E CHUPADA PELO Edward E QUE ESTÁ HÁ 2 ANOS SEM TRANSAR. _Gritei comigo mesma.

Abrir rapidamente meus olhos ao sentir o colchão afundar com o peso extra. Edward estava nu e de joelhos entre minhas pernas. Resistir ao máximo para não olhar para baixo. Não olhe para baixo, não olhe para baixo.

-Não precisa ter vergonha de mim. Pode olhar o quanto quiser. - ele falava intercalando com cada beijo pelo meu corpo, que desciam cada vez mais para baixo.

Minha mente apesar de está perturbada, deu um estalo e logo percebi o que ele iria fazer.

-Não faça isso, saia dai agora. - ordenei desesperada tentando me soltar para empurra-lo para longe de mim.

Edward apenas deu um sorriso molha calcinha, antes de se abaixar por completo e lamber toda a extensão da minha intimidade que estava molhada sem a minha permissão. Ele pressionou levemente a minha entrada com a língua e meu corpo arqueou com o prazer daquilo.

-Porra. - xinguei e fiz força para fechar minhas pernas, mais suas mãos me impediram. Ele segurou em minhas coxas e me deixou ainda mais aberta a ele.

-Seu cheiro aqui, é ainda mais delicioso. - ele falou separando minhas dobras com as pontas dos dedos lambendo-me rudemente.

Gemi sendo incapaz de conter, mais prendi meu lábio inferior entre os dentes para abafar qualquer som que ameaçasse sair. Apesar da situação ser um tanto estranha e beirar um crime quase de hediondo, devo dizer que Edward faz coisas maravilhosas com a língua.

-Edward, pare por favor. - pedi num fio de voz.

-Não. - ele respondeu penetrando 3 dedos e voltando a me chupar enquanto curvava seus dedos dentro de mim.

Ele ficou ali trabalhando entre minhas pernas, subindo sua mão livre até um dos meus seios o apertando com força.

-Ahhh... Edward... Com mais força. - gritei pedido por mais. Ele riu e sua respiração bateu em meu sexo provocando mais êxtase.

Ele me obedeceu, chupando-me com mais rudeza mordiscando meu clitóris e trabalhando seus dedos dentro e fora. Meu ventre pulsou em expectativa e os seus movimentos ajudava a construir o meu orgasmo.

-Eu vou gozar... - anunciei arqueando meu tronco sentindo a sensação maravilhosa e relaxante de um orgasmo.

Edward em momento nenhum parou de me chupar, ficou ali me provando fazendo as sensações durarem por mais tempo. Quando ele terminou, depositou um selinho em meu sexo e subiu com sua boca até chegar ao meu ouvido.

-Mas doce do que o mel. - ele sussurrou mordendo minha orelha.

-Edward, deixe-me ir embora. - pedi com os olhos fechados para não ter que encara-lo. Estava morrendo de vergonha dele, por ter pedido para que ele continuasse a me chupar.

-Não. - ele falou do seu jeito bruto saindo de cima de mim. - Você será minha. Completamente minha. - ele falou desamarrando as cordas que prendiam meus tornozelos massageando-os.

-Isso está errado. Nada disso deveria está acontecendo. Isso não pode está acontecendo. - falei divagando, quando Edward voltou novamente para cima de mim, encostando sua ereção em meu ventre.

-Não há nada de errado aqui. - ele falou com fúria piscando em seu olhar. - Você ser minha, está corretamente certo. - ele falou pincelando minha intimidade com a ponta do seu membro ainda rígido. - Vou mostrar a você. - ele falou sério.

-Não, sai de cima de mim. - gritei aflita. Se ele ficasse ali, eu não iria resistir.

-Eu estou bem aqui, obrigada. - ele falou sarcástico enfiando todo seu membro em mim ficando parado em seguida.

-Merda. - xinguei de novo movendo meu quadril em sua direção o ouvindo gemer.

-Você está muito molhada. - ele falou dando-me um selinho. - Estou louco para me enterrar em você. - ele falou com aquela voz rouca e sexy.

Uma lágrima solitária escapou e pousando no travesseiro. Foram 2 malditos e fodidos anos que eu fiquei sonhando e até me tocando pensando no Edward. Por que que agora que ele está aqui dizendo que me deseja, eu fico o evitando mandando ele parar? _Porque ele te sequestrou e você está com medo dele. _Minha consciência respondeu. Mais a verdade é que, eu não imaginava que tudo fosse acontecer, e agora que aconteceu eu fico evitando? Você é mesmo uma burra desmiolada. Uma das minhas fantasias era ser ´´sequestrada e estrupada``, e agora que ela foi realizada, eu deveria está dando pulos de alegrias.

Mas quer saber afinal? Foda-se. Passei 2 anos desejando aquele esse homem e agora ele está aqui dizendo que me quer. Pra quê resistir? Isso não vai me levar a nada.

Decidida, circulei sua cintura com as minhas pernas livres o fazendo se enterrar mais fundo em mim, Vendo a sua expressão de prazer e dor.

-Eu estou aqui amarrada a sua mercê, está esperando o quê para realizar suas fantasias e as minhas? - perguntei fazendo a melhor cara de safada que conseguir, vendo Edward sorrir lindamente.

-Nada. - ele respondeu ao sair e me estocar novamente do seu jeito bruto. - Porra. - ele gritou beijando-me.

Ele me beijava ao mesmo tempo que me estocava, mas eu queria mais dele. Queria ele ainda mais bruto. Levantei meu quadril o fazendo entrar mais fundo, guiava meu quadril para ir de encontro ao dele, vendo estrelas e sentindo ele atingir lugares desconhecidos.

Quando o ar se fez necessário, Edward abandonou minha boca depois de chupar minha língua, para lamber a pele do meu pescoço, colo e seios.

-Edward... - gemi seu nome agora sem pudor nenhum. - Eu quero te tocar. - falei puxando meus braços.

Ele parou seus movimentos e encarou-me por alguns segundos. Sem sair de dentro de mim, ele desamarrou meus pulsos que foram de encontro ao seu cabelo os acariciando. Ele continuou parado ainda olhando para mim, então tomei a iniciativa me mexendo em baixo dele.

-Mexe vai. - sussurrei em seu ouvido ao puxa-lo para perto de mim.

Ele não falou nada, apenas cruzou seus dedos com os meus e retomou seus movimentos, que agora estava ainda mais brutos e ensandecidos. O silêncio do quarto foi preenchido com os nossos gemidos e palavrões que soltávamos.

-Eu esperei tanto por isso. - ele sussurrou mordendo meus lábios.

-Eu também. - respondi vagamente jogando a cabeça para traz gritando ao sentir seu dedo em meu clitóris enquanto ele me estocava.

Essa posição estava realmente boa, mais uma ideia passou-me pela cabeça e o empurrei. Ele caiu ao meu lado na cama e eu levantei, mais meu pulso foi segurado e fui puxada de volta para cama.

-**Não**. - ele gritou raivoso. - **Você me enganou.** - ele gritou tentando voltar para cima de mim. Ele entendeu tudo errado.

O empurrei de volta, sentando e me encaixando novamente em seu membro, suas mãos foram para o meu quadril apertando-o com força. Ficaria marca amanhã.

-Em quê eu lhe enganei? - perguntei mordendo seu queixo iniciando as minhas subidas e descidas em seu membro.

-Pensei que fosse tentar fugir. - ele respondeu cravando suas unhas curtas em minha pele.

-Nem se eu quisesse, fugiria daqui agora. - lhe dei um selinho e me apoiei em seu peito ganhando mais impulso.

-Isabella... - Edward gemeu meu nome novamente ajudando-me nos movimentos. Ele sentou-se e me abraçou para beijar e lamber meus seios.

Meu ventre passou a dá os primeiros sinais do meu orgasmo, e coloquei mais velocidades nas descidas e subidas.

-Droga, eu vou gozar. - anunciei e ele segurou minha cintura nos virando na cama. agora eu estava de quatro e ele atrás de mim.

-Assim é bem melhor. - ele falou voltando a me estocar puxando meu cabelo levantando minha cabeça.

Apertei entre meus dedos o lençol da cama o sentindo estocar em mim. Gritei surpresa ao sentir dois dedos entrando em meu orifício, devo confessar que não gosto muito de sexo anal, mais ali com ele, era impossível não gostar de nada. Acabei foi movendo meu quadril contra ele.

A cada estocada de seu membro e de seus dedos, o meu ventre pulsava querendo a libertação. Tentei segurar mais acabei explodindo novamente.

-Ah merda. - Edward falou ainda estocando mais 5 vezes, para depois segurar meu quadril e gozar dentro de mim. Cair molemente na cama, tendo a breve noção de que ele também estava deitado ao meu lado.

-Sabe por que eu nunca tentei nada com você? - perguntei de repente depois de alguns minutos em descanso, sem me virar para olhar em seu rosto. - Porque você me tratava de forma fria e mal falava comigo. - falei magoada e ele beijou meu pescoço.

-E eu não tentei nada antes, por pensar que você não fosse querer nada com um Zé ninguém do segurança da empresa da qual você é vice-presidente. - ele falou calmamente enquanto acariciava meu cabelo.

-Se você tivesse tentando alguma aproximação antes, isso que acabamos de fazer, já teria acontecido há muito tempo e teria tido várias repetições. - falei baixo, ouvindo sua risada.

-Teremos muito tempo para repetir, a partir de agora em diante. - ele falou abraçando-me por trás.

-Promete? - perguntei em duvida.

-Prometo com certeza. - ele falou e beijou novamente meu pescoço. O cansaço acabou me atingindo em cheio e acabei adormecendo naquela posição mais do que gostosa.

**oOoOoOo**

Acordei algum tempo depois, sentindo alguém fazer um carinho em meu cabelo. Sorrir involuntariamente e abrir meus olhos vendo o par de olhos verdes me encarando.

-Bom dia. - falei me espreguiçando alegremente. Nesses 2 anos, nunca acordei tão bem disposta como hoje.

-Bom dia. - ele desejou dando-me um selinho, mais quis aprofundar o beijo e o empurrei de leve vendo-o ficar confuso.

-Nem escovei os dentes ainda. - esclareci sua duvida e ele sorriu em resposta.

-Tem tudo o que você precisa no banheiro. - ele falou apontando para a porta branca ao lado esquerdo da cama.

-Volto em 20 minutos. - falei o beijando de leve e corri para o banheiro.

Nem fiquei surpresa ao ver os mesmos produtos que eu uso em seu banheiro. Fiz minha higiene matinal e aproveitei para tomar um banho relaxante. Quando voltei para o quarto, a cama já estava arrumada e impecavelmente e ele não estava mais. Havia um vestido verde solto, peguei-o e vestir, penteei meu cabelo rapidamente e sair do quarto, depois de olhar em todas as direções do corredor.

Andei cautelosamente por aquele corredor imenso e cheguei até as escadas que se dividiam em duas na metade, desci pelo lado esquerdo e continuei até chegar a sala que estava decorada com bom gosto, avistei alguns porta-retratos. A curiosidade foi maior e eu fiquei de frente para as fotos ficando paralisada no segundo seguinte. Era Edward ali apertando a mão de Carlisle, o presidente da empresa onde eu sou vice-presidente.

-Inauguração da empresa CULLEN&MENSEN. - falei baixo lendo a legenda que continha em uma faixa atrás deles. - Não acredito. - exclamei surpresa.

-No que você não acredita? - Edward perguntou assustando-me. Mas me recuperei rapidamente, o olhando raivosamente.

-Eu vou embora. - falei sem responder sua pergunta.

Caminhei apressadamente pisando com mais força no chão, quando passei por ele, fui impedida de prosseguir pelo seu aperto firme em meu braço.

-Você.Nã . . - ele falou pausadamente e firme com seus olhos faiscando raiva e outro sentimento oculto.

-Você pode até ser um dos meu patrões, mais aqui fora você não manda em mim. **Então me largue seu mentiroso de uma figa. **- gritei tendo me soltar dele mais sem sucesso.

-Você é minha, e depois do que houve ontem a noite toda, você não sairá mais dessa casa. - ele falou apertando ainda mais meu braço e me puxando em sua direção.

-**Nem a pau que eu fico mais um minuto aqui**. - gritei e o empurrei fazendo-o me soltar.

Corrir em direção a porta conseguindo abri-la, mais antes que eu pudesse pisar no lado de fora, fui puxanda bruscamente e jogada contra a parede, sendo encurralada com o seu próprio corpo.

-**Você não vai mais embora, entendeu?** - ele gritou segurando em meus braços e sacudindo-me.

Olhei-o assustada para logo depois ter a minha boca invadida por sua língua. Tentei empurra-lo, mais foi totalmente inultil. Meu corpo tremeu quando sentir sua mão massagear meu seio por cima do vestido e acabei gemendo e cedendo a sua investida.

Enlacei seu pescoço com meus braços o puxando mais para mim, e rodei seu quadril com minhas pernas sendo suas mãos em cada bochechas da minha bunda.

-Por que mentiu? - perguntei quando ele abandonou minha boca para lamber e chupar meu pescoço. Edward parou o que fazia e olhou-me profundamente.

-Quando você apareceu na empresa naquele dia, eu tinha descido para falar com um segurança, então eu vi você caminhando em minha direção e pensou que eu fosse o segurança e sorriu tão lindamente. - ele ez uma pausa. - Não tive coragem para desfazer o engano, e assim eu passei 2 anos fingindo ser um simples segurança para tentar de testar. - ele falou.

-Como assim me testar? - perguntei confusa.

-Desde que nasci, sou cercado por pessoas interessas que só querem desfrutar do meu dinheiro. - ele falou depositando-me no chão e passando a mão pelo seu cabelo. - E quando você apareceu, despertando um desejo, até doloroso em mim, fiquei em duvida se você ficaria comigo por gostar de mim ou do meu dinheiro. - ele falou e eu fiquei irritada.

-Eu não sou nenhuma garota desfrutavel e aproveitadora, desde que fiz idade certa e comecei a trabalhar, sempre ganhei meu dinheiro honestamente. - falei ainda mais irritada e lhe dei as costas para sair pela porta, mais fui parada novamente.

-Eu sei. - ele falou olhando pesaroso para mim. - Mas você sempre fugia de mim, não ficava nos mesmo lugares que eu, e eu fiquei chateado pensando que você não queria nada comigo e desisitr, mais continuei com o meu fingimento. - ele falou e colou seu corpo ao meu. - Mais depois de 2 anos te desejando de longe, não aguentei mais. Não vou dizer que me arrependo de ter feito o que fiz com você, muito pelo contrário. Foi a melhor noite da minha vida. - ele sussurrou a última parte no meu ouvido.

-A minha também. - respondi vagamente sentindo meu corpo mole em seus braços.

-E agora que você está aqui finalmente em meus braços, não vou deixar você ir embora. - ele falou beijando o canto da minha boca.

-Edward, as coisas não são simples assim. - falei e ele se afastou para me olhar. - Eu também te desejo desde que vi pela primeira vez, mais eu não quero um relacionamento baseado somente em sexo. Sinto muito. - falei e me afastei de vez do seu corpo abrindo a porta.

-Quer casar comigo? - ele perguntou fazendo-me congelar no lugar.

-O quê? - perguntei virando-me para olha-lo.

-Eu te amo Isabella, e quero você em todos os momentos da minha vida, quer casar comigo? - ele perguntou ajoelhando na minha frente.

-E-eu... E-eu... E-eu... E-eu aceito. - gaguejei ao responder jogando-me em seus braços, caçando sua boca desesperadamente com a minha.

Como eu fui cega!...

Se eu tivesse criando coragem e ter falado com ele antes, nada disso teria acontecido?...

Sabe... acho que as coisas assim, estão fodidamente bem melhor para mim!

Esse foi definitivamente, o melhor natal de toda minha vida.


End file.
